Drunken Confessions
by soulfulbee
Summary: AU Tina and Saber squaring off in a bar. It can't get any better than that I stink at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEKNOMAN WHATSOEVER. I HAVE NO MONEY .   
  
Lets get to the fic shall we.   
  
  
  
Drunken Confessions.  
  
"The Encounter"  
  
" I am so glad Jamison finally gave us RR off the base. It will give me a chance to catch up on the good things in life." Said Tina.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean Tina." Said Star. She looked around at the latest clothing stores and shops that were around in her vicinity. Then a little grocery store caught her eye. It was a small thing , but it supplied the needs of the people during this turmoil. She started walking toward it , leaving Tina in the middle of the conversation.   
  
  
  
Tina turned her head just in time to see Star walking into the grocery store. She shrugged her shoulders, and headed toward the Payless.(yeah I know its cheap) Inside she tried on every shoe that was in the store, and brought 3 pairs of shoes. Then she continued her way down the street and until she came upon the bar district.   
  
  
  
" Hey theres the 4 Clover I can't believe it. Ah the memories. "  
  
Flashback.  
  
"The crowd of college students shouted GO GO GO GO GO GO GO , as a small figure downed her 14th shot. Across the table a 25 year old downing his eighth shot and was beginning to attain a green complexion. Not long after that he darted toward the bathroom, and sounds of heaving and misery came from there... However shouts of joy and congrads came from the college students for this little girl who had managed to earn 500 dollars in 20 minutes.   
  
"Damn girl I'm impressed. You managed to retain all that alcohol. That was a record for a woman like ya self and possibly the entire bar. "  
  
The little girl shrugged her shoulders. She knew she was underage , but she had managed to get in anyways and drink the night away. Tina looked toward her best friend Kaeisha who was as equally impressed with her. She had a huge smile on her face. She stood and walk over toward her.  
  
" I can't believe you. That Irish and Scottish combination of you can drink anything you want, and still look sober girl."  
  
" I know Kaeisha. I know . Anyways where's that 500 ,cause now I want to go see a movie and pay for our drinks."  
  
" In front of you"   
  
"oh good, lets go"  
  
Tina paid the bartender and started walking outside, suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and she was flung back into a table. A large man stood in front of her had a disgusted look across his face.   
  
"Well Bitch you managed to out drink me , and so just for doing that your ass is grass. He raised his fist and Tina flew like a rag doll across the room..."  
  
End flashback  
  
"Hey gurl how are you ?"   
  
Tina had been brought out of the flashback by a familar voice that she had not heard in years. Tina literally jumped Kaeisha and in the process knocked her to the ground.  
  
" OMG I CAN"T BELIEVE ITS YOU!!"shouted tina   
  
" I know how long has been like six years since we last meet?"asked Kaeisha  
  
"Yes, I think" said Tina . She pulled her friend up and dusted her off.   
  
"So what are you doing here I thought that you had left town Tina?"   
  
"I left town to go work at the SKCC in th desert." Kaeisha had a look of shock on her face. Her best friend and work in the same sentence. It was numbing. She regained her composure.   
  
"Now what you mean in work are you actually hired there or are you "working" there as in..."  
  
" Yes I am actually working there as the head communications officer.Yes the job is actually legit . And no I am not a working girl by night."  
  
"Okay now I get it. If you were really a working girl. Haha I would kill ya. Ya know that right?"  
  
"Yes I know mother" Tina said mockingly. "Hey why are you here in town Kaeisha?"  
  
" Actually I work and breathe University life at Leafton Medical School."  
  
"Nice joke so tell me whats your real job?"Tina asked in serious tone.   
  
" No I am actually a Professor there Tina. I am not joking. I am serious."  
  
"WOW Okay that just Wow . You in an actual classroom and not trying to kill anybody."  
  
  
  
The pair walked to a little coffeeshop that was just on the corner.  
  
  
  
" Yes I'll have a double cafe' latte' please with a sugar cookie" Tina ordered.   
  
  
  
" I'll have what shes having please" Kaeisha said.  
  
  
  
"Okay so that s two double cafe' lattes' with 2 sugar cookies right ?"  
  
  
  
"Yup thats it"   
  
  
  
The waiter walked away.   
  
  
  
" Tina san I feared you were dead, because of this invasion. But you proved me wrong."  
  
  
  
" I thought you were too. I was balling my eyes out all night after I found out that our town was hit in the attack. I feared for the worst. We only have each other as family, girl."   
  
  
  
The waiter arrived and gave them their food. Time drifted dramatically as each failed to notice it was dark outside. The neon sign had shone brightly in the window the 4 Clover. Tina and Kaeisha paid for their meals. They strolled across down the sidewalk until she saw a familar figure walk into the 4 Clover.  
  
  
  
"I don't remember Blade going on the shuttle unless its..."Tina `s heart stopped she actually saw Saber walk into the 4 Clover. Tina's color drained from her face and her friend poke her and that brought her back to reality.   
  
  
  
" Girl you okay?"  
  
  
  
" Uh no, listen there s something I need to tell you but not here." Tina walked and Kaeisha followed her. The couple walked for about a block and that `s when they came to a darken alleyway.  
  
  
  
"Kaeisha theres something that I have to tell you but, you have to swear to never tell another soul."  
  
  
  
" Tina you know me; I would never rat on anything or anyone and besides we're family."  
  
  
  
She nodded.   
  
  
  
" Okay I am part of the Space Knights."  
  
"Yeah you told ..."   
  
It's a secret group that works besides the military in order to help fight against the Randam invasion. Also there is a Randam fight that's on our side; his name Teknoman Blade. He helps us fight against Darkon the Randam leader thats leading this alien invasion against our world. I know its hard to ..."  
  
Kaeisha held her hand up and said unexpectedly" I believe you, and besides thats the best explantion that I have heard during this entire war. Also the frightening look on your face when you saw that guy walk into the 4Clover. I have never seen you like that before. When your face paled, I knew something was up. Come on we grew up together. We know each other since we were toddlers . Hey count on me to be there whenever you need me and God . Last but not least whats the plan? If we're going to catch this guy."   
  
  
  
Tina's eyes almost popped out their sockets. 


	2. Target Aquired

Disclaimer : I do not own Teknoman whatsoever and don't sue because I have no money. Literally I am broke right now people.   
  
  
  
Drunken Confessions  
  
"Target Acquired"  
  
Tina looked at her friend like she was out of her mind.   
  
  
  
" What's the plan?" Kaeisha asked eagerly. Tina could only stand there in silence amazed that her sister was willing to put her life on the line to catch the one of the world's most dangerous people.   
  
  
  
" Um I have no clue whatsoever, but I know what I am planing on doing is calling the base and second making sure Saber doesn't leave that bar."  
  
  
  
" Tina how are you going prevent him from leaving the 4 Clover when we don't even know that he is still even in there."   
  
  
  
" Well there is one way to find out. I `m...  
  
  
  
" Whoa don't you mean we, and if this guy is a dangerous as he seems wouldn't be smarter to over power him by numbers than just one person. Plus one person can't prevent him from leaving."   
  
"How can I not prevent him from leaving Kaeisha?"  
  
'Tina no offense but you're not exactly how do you say the retraining type or any of the type above. You did not spend that much time on the street at all even after our parents died. Tina you can not fight for crap remember Allison from second grade."  
  
  
  
"EXCUSE ME but that was a draw!"  
  
  
  
"Tina you ran into her fist as you tried to hit back. And pretty much almost killed yourself when you tripped over air after the first punch."  
  
  
  
"That was second grade and besides I learned new moves.."  
  
"Such as ?"  
  
" The art of karate and Tae Kwon do. So there"  
  
" Tina when was the last time you practiced the martial arts at all?"  
  
Tina looked at Kaeisha sheepishly and surrendered.  
  
" OKAY , you made your point Kaeisha. Now if only we could sneak in there..."  
  
  
  
" I have an idea, but it requires us to do some illegal how do you say activities. The old days are coming back to bite us in the ass eh?"  
  
  
  
" You can say that again, damn ."  
  
  
  
The two went to the nearest "connection" where they can find fakes. Then made themselves over so that they could blend in with the college crowd. Tina wore tie back red shirt with a revealing neckline and blue jeans. The boots from Payless further raised her about 5 inches. This gave her an older appearance to the average eye.   
  
  
  
"Hopefully I'll pass for 21, 22. I hope I get in and that there isn't the same bartender like last time. She topped her outfit off with gold hoops, and a Jean jacket."  
  
  
  
" Kaeisha are you almost ready yet?"  
  
  
  
" Yeah girl"  
  
Kaeisha came out with a bright orange halter top and blue Jean bell bottoms. Hooped earrings shined in the moonlight. She wore black boots too except they wrapped around the ankle. Her braids were place in a high ponytail and a black bandanna wrapped about her head. Her jacket flowed to the ground smoothly. Her black skin was scented with coca butter and she had a mischievous look in her eyes.   
  
  
  
"I ready to cause trouble ."Kaeisha said eagerly.   
  
" Let me make the call first"said Tina. " Then we can go and cause trouble."  
  
  
  
" Okay make it quick it looks like the line into the bar is going around the corner. "  
  
"Yeah"   
  
  
  
Tina dialed the proper code necessary, but the signal was out of reach . After about 20 minutes of trying. She knew she was out of reach of the base. It was no use in dialing the emergency code now since it would probably start a panic and Saber would probably disappear within the crowd. She knew that it could not be allowed to happen.   
  
  
  
"Lets go then ."   
  
  
  
By the time they arrived and actually made it past the bouncer at the front that was checking Ids. It was already late. The ladies entered the 4 Clover with style and grace. It was enough to draw attention , but not enough to keep it. They sat at a table that was isolated in a dark part of the bar. They ordered a couple of Jades and began the search for their target. Tina searched carefully from around the 4Clover.   
  
  
  
"Saber could be anywhere in here or might have left already. Dammit if only there weren't so many damn people in here. Wait is that ..."  
  
  
  
Tina glanced toward the bar and spotted what looked to be like Saber up at the bar. The problem was that she could only get a back view. She had a good 50% chance in deciding whether or not it was him. She tapped Kaeisha on the hand.   
  
  
  
" All right I think I spotted him up at the bar, but there is a problem though."  
  
  
  
"What?"asked Kaeisha nervously.  
  
  
  
" There are two guy with long dark hair up there right now, and I can't tell the difference between them. What should I do."  
  
  
  
" Tina you have the option of flirting or ordering from the bartender. Pick one."   
  
  
  
Tina got up and gracefully made her way to the bar. She came to halt between the two men and called the bartender over.   
  
  
  
  
  
" Two mango margaritas."   
  
  
  
The bartender turned about and after 20 minutes brought the margaritas out. Now Tina had a real challenge for herself. She excused herself and moved in to gather the drinks and look from side to side for a couple of seconds.  
  
Kaeisha could only watch from a distance as Tina brought back the two drinks slowly, looking in all directions. Then something red caught her eye, and she turned her head for a second.   
  
  
  
Tina brought back the drinks and hit the seat with a thud. This brought Kaeisha's attention away from the man. Tina had frustration written all over her face.   
  
  
  
" He wasn't up there at all. I looked down the entire bar and he wasn't up on there on one of the stools."  
  
  
  
" By any chance would this guy be Randam and have red eyes ? " She asked curiously.   
  
  
  
Tina gave her a startled look. Kaeisha stared at her dead on, and then with a flick of her hand she motioned behind her. Tina met the crimson eyes of Saber.  
  
  
  
" Tina what's wrong" Kaeisha whispered.   
  
  
  
Tina's broke away from his gaze, and motioned for her friend to leave. Kaeisha stiffened and continued to defy Tina's order. Tina shot her a fatal glare and Kaeisha sat staring defiantly into Tina's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Beautiful ladies like yourselves should not be a place like this. You deserve more than this ."   
  
  
  
Tina and Kaeisha broke their staring contest instantly and turned around saw Ringo of all peoples in the 4 Clover.   
  
  
  
"Ringo sit your ass down and don't look up." hissed Tina. Ringo followed through with Tina's instructions. He ordered something from the waiter. Then gave Tina an questionable look on his face.   
  
  
  
Kaeisha shifted over a couple of inches so that the stranger could get of a good view of Tina's target. She continued to stare right into her drink and seemed calm to minna around her. The bar light reflected off the loops she had in her ears. Then whispering "Tina who is...?"  
  
  
  
"Ringo... Kaeisha and Kaeisha... Ringo. I wish you two could have met under better circumstances." 


	3. Capture

I DO NOT OWN TEKNOMAN . DO NOT SUE ME I HAVE NO MONEY.   
  
Drunken Confessions  
  
" Capture"   
  
  
  
"Ever since childhood we have competed Blade. Somehow no matter the circumstance in someway you would always win. But that soon will change." Saber eyes darted from his glass and to the bar. He signaled with his hand to the waiter to bring him more of his drafts.   
  
The college kids were out in full force tonight. The littered the bar scene everywhere. They seemed like cockroaches that flock to alcohol the minute its put on display. He sat quietly among them trying to blend in the throngs of students. Saber was doing a good job of it, since he finally acquired a "fashion sense".   
  
" The girl at the table seemed to take an interest in me. Little does she know that underneath all this is a dangerous weapon."   
  
"Tina , Ringo what should do guys. He's sitting right over there. Why don't we just nail his ass right now." Whispered Kaeisha. She shifted once again to get comfortable.   
  
  
  
" We can't he might run or even worse transform. We can not take the risk of him transforming in the bar and killing hundreds of people." Replied Ringo  
  
  
  
"Transform? By what do you mean transform? Tina ?"  
  
  
  
" Tina by the way, what the hell are YOU doing in a place like this?"  
  
  
  
" I am investigating the bar life ." Curtly replied Tina " Now shut up and pay attention. "   
  
  
  
Ringo went silent . " Tina what the hell is wrong with you ? Ouch!"   
  
Tina kicked him from underneath the table, and she shot him a fatal look. Kaeisha gave him a evil look as well. Those two were clearly planning something. He did not know it yet, but by their signals he knew. Ringo could not place his finger on it . Suddenly Kaeisha got up and clamored " SHOOTING THE SHOTS! MY FRIEND AGAINST THAT GUY RIGHT THERE. "   
  
Kaeisha pointed toward Saber, and guys from around the bar gathered about the table. Ringo looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Tina worked her way toward the table Saber. Thongs of people surrounded the table. It had been a long time since a girl challenged a guy to a drinking contest. Saber had a look in his eyes that would have made Darkon himself cower before him. Nevertheless Tina did not fold away. The crowd grew quiet and the atmosphere smelled of tension.   
  
" Do you accept my challenge?"  
  
Saber gave her, his hardest look and nodded. He adjusted his hooded sweatshirt. So that he could see the girl fully. Tina gave him a fearful eye, but maintained her composure. Ringo on the other hand started to protest and was drawing a lot of attention to himself. Kaeisha interfered, and lead him toward the back of the bar.   
  
" What are you two up to?"   
  
" We are getting him drunk whats it look like Jackass?"   
  
"Tina can not out drink..."   
  
" You would be surprised now if you excuse me. I have a drinking contest to host somewhat. "  
  
Kaeisha left and fought her way through the crowd. Tina felt Kaeisha's presence behind her, and she felt more comfortable.   
  
"All right here are the rules, no fighting and both drinkers must finish the entire drink. Also drinkers must role the dice to determine how many drinks they will have. (only 1 dice). The first one that binges, throws in the towel. In the case of a tie there will be a death match; there will a contest to see who can drink 7 Barcadis 191s in the shortest length of time. If you two manage to get beyond that, then we'll figure something out. Any questions?" Both competitors shook their heads, then the contest curtly began.  
  
Ringo was in total shock. "I can not believe that MY Tina is doing this. Maybe I am on something after all. Well he was not dreaming thats for sure. Somebody pinch me. She is having a drinking contest with Saber right at this very moment. Well I better fulfill my role of getting help. I just hope he's not too drunk or she hope that she doesn't die from alcohol poisoning.   
  
After what seemed like a eternity the call finally went through. He stood outside in the summer heat, and the moon shone brightly against the night sky.   
  
  
  
"GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO...YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!. You can do it !!! Shouted the burly bartender. He went to work once again preparing shots of vodka for downing between both of the players. It was 12 to 10. Tina was downing her shots like there was no tommroww and Saber surely but surely was starting to catch up. The increasing crowd in the bar had only now began to place bets to see who would finish out first.  
  
  
  
" There is no way you can beat me, I outweight by more than 30 lbs at least" panted Saber. Saber frequently shifted in seat to get some of the alcohol moving through his system. Tina stared at him definantly, and only to shove five more down her throat until she was finished with her set of vodka. Saber reluctantly did the same only to almost lose it in the last drink. He still stood his ground.   
  
"All right since it is not an offical tie were going to contuine anyways. Just for the hell of it . Are the both of you up to it?"  
  
" Yes"   
  
" BRING OUT THE BARCARDI 196 , and I mean the good stuff this aught to finish it." The waitress brought around a huge bottle with Barcardi labeled on it. Players gaped at the immense size of it. Kaeisha could only stand there astounded that the bartender was still allowing this and was pouring full glasses of the drug. Topped with lemons and placed in front of the drinkers. There were six liters of Barcardi in front of Saber and Tina.   
  
" Here are the rules you have to finish the entire drink without shitting all over the place or you lose. If the both players manage to finish all drinks in record time then there will be a death match. All right which one's up first?"  
  
\"I am ." Saber took the Barcardi and slowly empited the glass fully and set the glass down. Tina followed suit with the first and second as well. Saber began working on his third after that and was having a difficult time digesting. Tina began where Saber left and finished it all in one drink then heard a giggle come from across the table. Kaeisha and Tina gasped at Saber who was now a shadow of his formal self. He was now far from gone he was downright drunk off his ass. " I like the pruty fluwershehehehehehehehehehehehehe."  
  
" THE WINNER IS MY GIRL TINA, HE LOSES. SHE WINS.!!!" Kaeisha held up Tina's hand highly and heard a loud crash. When she looked straight across the table, Saber was in a heap passed out. Mutter something indescribable.   
  
"Come on Tina lets go. " Tina began swaying on her feet, but was stablized by Kaeisha.   
  
" Right lets go gather him and take him back to headquaters. Matte where's Ringo? "  
  
" I saw him go outside come on. What do we do with him?" Kaeisha pointed to the shameless and muttering heap on the floor.   
  
" Trust me he's not going anywhere." Ringo, Star , Slade, and Maggie all busted through the bar door only to find a small crowd and the heap on the floor. Slade walked slowly up to his brother and quickly put restraints upon him. Saber could only moan and see blurry objects.   
  
" What the hell happened ?" Asked Mac. Kaeisha shrugged her shoulder and said it was a drinking contest like it was a normal thing. The group could only gasp in amazement that Saber was down and out for the count.   
  
" We should get going and you two have a lot of explaining to do when we get back to the base. "   
  
" Whatever. Lets get going before he starts coming around and more people come in the bar .Besides its morning specials and everyone around town will be pouring in through those doors in a couple of minutes. " Suggested Kaeisha . Tina agreed.   
  
Mac threw Saber over his should like a sac of potatoes and the group hauled ass out meeting the sun as it came into full view. 


End file.
